With each other
by LadyAnime18
Summary: Team 7 realizes something that will have a profound effect on their lives. Sakura and Sai find themselves drawn toward each other. Sasuke realizes his mistakes, starting with a certain pinkette that won't seem to leave his head. [SaiSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction story so let me know how you like it, please! If you don't, please tell me what I did wrong and I will try to improve my writing!

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsunade and Sakura have been waiting in her office for about a half hour, her baka of teammates were late of course, even though this is a mission briefing. The pinkette would think they'd be here on time, since they hadn't, had a mission in about a month.

Getting ready for team mission took a lot of mental prepping, between Sasuke and Naruto's constant arguing and Kakashi's perverted giggles in your ear. Now with Sasuke being gone, his replacement took over the bickering with Naruto.

Being on a "full" team again after 3 years feels odd especially with having new captain and a new teammate filling Sasuke's place. It's going to take a lot of time to connect with them and to semi-trust them, after all, you can't really trust after one of your teammates goes rogue.

Sakura decided to once again ask the question she's asked Tsunade-sama for quite some time now "Tsunade-sama...do we really need a new team?"

"Sakura, I told you many times, yes you do. You know your team cannot function with just two people, seeing as Kakashi, that bastard, is always away on missions."

Tsunade stopped for a brief moment to sense if Naruto's or Sai's chakara signitures were near by. The only blonde in the room sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration when she still couldn't feel them. Sakura sighed mentally knowing that they were already late and it is getting later and once they showed up, well they'll get a taste of why the busty woman was voted Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou, may I ask why we need Captain Yamoto of all the capable Jonins?" There was silence for a brief moment before Tsunade looked up at me.

"You can not let tell this information to Naruto, Do you understand?" I nodded seeing as this felt a bit serious. "Hai, shishou."

"Yamoto has the Shodai's ability to seal the tailed beast, if anything were to happen." Tsunade quickly became quiet when she felt everyones chakara nearing the Hokage building. Sakura knew it was the end of the conversation but did not push for more information. She wasn't stupid, she knew when to keep quiet.

Hearing a knock come from the door Tsunade shouted out with anger in her voice "Come in!" Naruto came in first with his hands behind his heads and smiled.

Sakura, wide-eyed, knew what was about to happen and tried to warn him by shaking her head back and forth "Hey Baa-chan!" he greeted. Sakura noticed Tsunade's eye twitch just a little, while Sakura herself just lowered her head in defeat.

A somewhat wary Yamoto came in after, followed by an emotionless Sai. They stayed quiet knowing how loose of a hold the Hokage had on her temper when someone showed up late, nevermind almost a whole team.

"Since you finally decided to grace me with your presence, I will start the briefing!" Tsunade said with a little bit more anger. Sakura moved to stand beside her teammates, just waiting for Naruto to say another stupid thing. "This mission is classified as a A-class mission, possibly S-class, so be careful."

"What will we do?!" Naruto screamed, inturupting Tsunade. Sakura knew that was a big mistake he was aready late, called her Baa-chan, and now he was interupting her. Tsunade threw a scroll at Naruto with her super strength, hitting the blue eyed boy right in the stomach, as a result he flew back and made another dent in the wall.

"Will you just shut up and stand still! If you would just wait I was getting to that part!" Tsunade screamed at him, finally having enough of his disrespect. Sakura looked over Naruto to make sure he was fine, even if he deserved it. Naruto, being Naruto, was fine like always. Sakura helped him up and both shinobi moved back to where to they were previously standing.

"I'm sorry for his out burst, Tsunade-sama" Sakura apoligized with a bow, already used to apologizing for something Naruto did. Though that did not mean that she would stop punching Naruto for acting so stupid.

"Just don't do it again, Naruto." Tsunade said looking a bit guilty for Sakura, Kami knows how she's able to put up with the brat.

"Like I was saying, be careful. You will be transporting a very important scroll to the sand village. If anything were to happen to this scroll it could start a war, so make sure it is secure at all times." Sakura gulped at being given a scroll that could very well get thousands killed.

Tsunade noticed her students nervouness and tried to apease her anxiety by adding on "Sakura you guys will be fine you are more than capabile of fighting, however you will not be fighting this time, you're going to be the healer in this mission. Got that?"

Even though Sakura wasn't completely please with not helping out with the fights, she wouldn't be the one to tell the Hokage that...at least not now.

"Sai, you will make sure no harm comes to my pupil, understand?" Tsunade commanded with a eerie smile that promised hurt if not followed through. Sai quickly agreed with the Sannin, not wanting to be at the end of her wrath, much like how dickless always was.

"Yamoto, Naruto you guys will be fighting off any attackers." Yamoto nodded while Naruto smiled at what Tsunade said, assuring that her request would be no problem with the two.

"You will have a couple hours to pack then you will leave immediately, is everything I said understood?" Tsunade asked. Sakura and her team let out Hai's all at once.

"Good, with that said, you're dismissed." Tsunade smiled up at the pinkette, aiming at trying to give her more patience in dealing with those brats. Sakura soon walked out with her team, now that orders were given, it was time to get prepared, the physical stuff this time.

Heading toward her apartment, Sakura stopped in the middle of the street when she heard a certain blonde boy crying out her name, along with the sound of his footfalls coming toward her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, need help packing?" Naruto asked with a sly smile. Said girl punched the top of his head with a bit of strength.

"Baka! Don't be a pervert!" She yelled at him and continued to walk, she just wanted to hurry up and get her things ready. Though it wasn't as easy as it sounded as Naruto was soon right next to her, having already whined about his injury.

"Come on Sakura! You know I was just playing, but since we have a couple hours do you want to get ramen with me before we leave?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes.

"I know Naruto, but you should know that you will always get hit when you say things all suggestive like that. You also know, I only go if the whole team goes." She said as she stop to face him.

Sakura kind of expected his smile to faulter, as they wouldn't be able to have alone time, but somehow his smile only got brighter. How he was able to smile that bright was beyond the Kunoichi.

"I will go tell them right now, so hurry up with your packing!" Naruto said as he ran back down the street. Sakura chuckled to herself, silently hoping he didn't think it was a date.

The baka forgot that he has to pack as well.

When Sakura finally reached her door, she grabbed her keys, unlocked the door and quickly took a shower then finished by changing into clean clothes. Feeling refreshed, the emerald eyed girl found her mission bag and grabbed a few sets of clothing along with her hygiene products to which she promtly fixed in her bag, aside her medical kit.

She double checked everything in her bag, making sure she had everything that was important, if she forgot something that she'd need to help someone heal, that could lead to a casualty.

Walking out of her apartment and after locking her door, she headed toward Ichiraku's where, no doubt, she would find her team waiting for her with hungry stomachs.

When she reached her destination she found what she thought she would, though she wouldn't have it either way. Taking her seat between Naruto and Sai she spoke up "Sorry I'm late, I hope you did not wait long"

Of course, Sai just responded with that fake smile that bothered almost everyone, Sakura included.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We just got here too!" Naruto said with a smile. Yamoto was just ordering his food and when he finished he greeted her with a hello and a polite smile.

They soon ordered and when they finished eating, though having to wait for Naruto to finish his seventh bowl, they payed and headed toward the gate where their mission would soon officailly begin.

Sakura sighed mentally, yet another mission where she was going to be protected by another. What was the point of becoming a ninja, if she was not allowed to fight. Even if she was a medical ninja, she was still a ninja, she wanted to protect people too!

Of course Sakura knew how important is was not to fight, but she just wanted to let off some pent up stress from her shifts at the hospital and dealing with Naruto.

If an oppurtunity presented itself on this mission, she was going to take it but she would have to get Sai distracted in order for that to happen. Coming out of her thoughts, Sakura realized they finally made it to the gate and once they cross to the other side, the mission would start.

"Okay, remember what Hokage-sama said, we move quickly and quitely" Yamoto said as he looked at Naruto knowing the boy would most likely cause a problem or two.

"That means you to, Naruto" Yamoto glared. "I hope he won't mess up this mission too" Sai said expresion less. Sakura's facial expression was starting to turn to one of anger, they weren't even out of the village and they're already arguing!

"Kami, will you two bakas shut up?!" Sakura yelled as she punched both Naruto and Sai with a bit of her strength. With that bit of strength, they both flew in opposite directions, Naruto landed on the ground clumsily while the ex-root member flipped over with ease and landed on his feet.

No matter how many times Yamoto saw that strength, he was always amazed at how such a punch could come from a little girl, though he'd never call her a little girl to her face.

"If this is how the mission is going to be like, I will kill both of you and complete the mission on my own." She said now being a bit more calm, though she was rubbing the bridge of her nose with an annoyed look on her face.

The blonde and black haired boys of the team got up and started walking back to their previous positions. Sai dusted imaginary dust off while looking serious and suggested to the pinkette "Ugly, you need to get laid."

Her eye twitched and once Sai was close enough she punched him with a lot more strength than before which made him fly past the gates with his legs in the air. "Do not tell me what I need." She spoke to him in a dangerously controlled tone.

Yamoto quickly took this pause as a way to difuse the situation and get a move on with the mission. Though Sakura promptly calmed down, only because she didn't want Yamoto by her.

"I'm fine" she sighed out to him.

Naruto walked over to poke Sai with his foot to see if he was still with the living. He was, but he was out cold, to which Naruto took the chance to laugh at the knocked out shinobi.

"Will everyone stay clam on this mission?" Yamoto asked, feeling oddly drained, and they hadn't even walked out of the gates yet. "Hai, I'm sorry" Sakura said with a smile which told everyone that she was not truly sorry.

"Are we going to wait for the teme to wake up?" He said with a happy smile at finally seeing Sai being knocked out. Heh, that's what the teme gets, always calling him dickless! He's not dickless!

Yamoto made that smile vanish when he told Naurto "We've already wasted enough time, we need to leave now. Naruto, you will carry him."

"Eh?! I'm not carrying that teme! You're crazy!" the whiskered faced boy yelled at his taichou.

"Naruto, you will be carrying him. That's final, now, let's get a move on." Yamoto finished the arugement with a tone of finality.

"Well lets start" Yamoto said as he jumped onto one of the tree branches. With Sakura following behind quietly and the other team member grumbling to himself and carrying the last member on his shoulder.

This is going to be a long mission Sakura thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews would be appreaciated

And- just like last time- I do not own Naruto.

_Thoughts._

"Talking"

* * *

Chapter 2

Not even an hour later Sai was still passed out on Naruto's back -who still didn't like this arrangement. Sakura herself was enjoying the silence while she could, though she dying for someone to come and start a fight while Sai was out cold.

With her luck, the ex-root member chose that moment to wake up.

"Dickless? Why are you carrying me?" Sai said in a soft whisper, relaxing his tense body once he realized it wasn't an enemy. The whiskered boy stopped and shrugged him off his back, all the while glaring at him. "Stop calling me dickless! Just for that, I'll never carry you again!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was wondering how bad she must have been in a past life to be punished with having such _dumb_ teammates.

To have a perverted, anti-social sensei

a brooding emo only worried about revenge

a non-stop talking, bright colored boy

a taichou that would cage you in a box if you didn't get along with your teammate along with said teammate

and last, but not least

the emotionless, name-calling, jerk.

Yamoto immediately stopped while Sakura just changed her course with an agitated sigh and ran straight toward Naruto with the intention to cover his mouth. Of course she followed through with it. "Baka! We're on a mission! You shouldn't be yelling" She hissed out to him.

The blonde Uzumaki, who was looking a little scared, trying prying Sakura's grip off of him. When Yamoto finally decided he had enough, he jumped to the tree branch that was occupied by a certain pinkette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's hurry it up and move before an enemy can reach us." Yamoto finished off with looking at Naruto and commanding "You, stay quiet." With that, Sakura and Naruto took off once again with Sakura leading.

Yamoto waited for Sai to get control of his own body and to be able to run. A couple minutes passed when Sakura felt Yamoto and Sai starting to catch up, with that, she picked up her pace. Naruto noticed her move faster so he also sped up, not wanting to be left behind.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Naruto asked when he finally caught up with her.

"Nothing is wrong. Just stay quiet Naruto before we-" Sakura suddenly cut off what she was saying and stopped her jumping which was followed by Naruto stopping right when he noticed she did, in doing that, he almost fell off the tree.

When he gained back his balance he tried to speak "Sak-" but that ability was taken away by a hand that belonged to a certain green- eyed girl. Who when looked at questioningly simply put her index finger up to her own mouth, telling him to be quiet.

She'd felt six people up ahead.

When Yamoto and Sai felt their stop, they sped up, thinking something must be wrong. They were proved right when they were in sensing range and felt the six extra chakra had just landed a few feet away when Sakura looked at Yamoto and somehow he just _knew_ what she was about to do and tried stopping her with calling out her name in a warning tone.

Sakura- being the head strong girl she is, chose to ignore her taichou's warning and went on ahead, eager for the possiblity to fight.

Sakura had grabbed her gloves and put them on.

_Finally I get to have some fun!_

Sakura had already thought of her plan since she figured the people sensed them already. The kunoichi knew that they would be surprised that they were sending one person. So she took that to her advantage and sped up to at least take out a couple of them. As Sakura neared the group she took out a kunai and held it in her hand.

The glove wearing girl was getting suspicious when she noticed that they weren't moving so she slowly slowed down then stopped once she saw the group to which she sighed.

_I should have expected this..._

Of all missions to escort people to and from, the sand chooses this one. She was torn from her depressed mood when a voice spoke up.

"Come on down Sakura! It's been a while since I last saw you." Temari called out with a fond voice.

_Well, at least they've decided to send Temari_

Sakura put her kunai away, took off her gloves, and tucked them in her pouch. She could feel her adrenaline going down and to make it last a bit longer (and following Temari's request) she jumped down from the high branch she was on.

By jumping down from the tree, Sakura got a better view of who was there. She spotted Kankuro leaning against a tree about a meter away from Temari and four others who she didn't recognize, nor did she bother to question why they were there.

"So where is the rest of you're team?" Temari said breaking the silence.

"I left them behind, But they should be here in a couple of minutes" Sakura said with a wary smile. She was no fool, she knew how angry Temari could get and what the sand kunoichi could do in a fit of rage.

"Why would you do that?!" Temari yelled. "What if we were enemy ninja!? Huh?!"

Sakura was borrowing one of Kakashi's moves with her rubbing the back of her head and chuckling sheepishly. "Well you see, I-uh, well.." Temari was patiently waiting for the answer, tapping her foot with one hand on her hip and a disapproving look on her face.

_Oh no- anything but the face! _

Sakura absolutely hated when someone gave her a disapproving look, it made her feel as if she did something wrong and let them down. It made her think of her genin days, when she was useless.

"Temari! You don't understand! Dealing with Sai and Naruto is worse than having chakra exhaustion! They suck every bit of patience that you have right out of you! Then having to deal with Kakashi-sensei! With him always being late and then during training, he just tries to read- not that I let him- but seriously!" Sakura continued on in a whining voice "I mean, Yamoto isn't that bad. But still! You have to cut me some slack! They just make you want to strangle them all the time!"

"That still doesn't explain why you ran off by yourself when your the one who has the scroll!" Temari told her with an impatient voice.

"So I could finally fight and release this pent up stress" Sakura said with a smile, like she didn't just run off, leaving her team. Temari looked up to finally see the rest of the brats team rush to Sakura's side.

"Sakura what the hell were you thinking?!" Yamoto said with an angry expression on, slightly glaring at her for not listening to him.

_If these were real enemies and she got caught, or if they took the scroll- a war would have begun!_

Sai was quiet, but if you had a trained eye- like Sakura, you'd be able to see he was a little tense, telling that he was expecting to run into a fight. The girl in question just ignored Yamoto and walked up to Temari. Her action angered Yamoto even more, but he quickly released his anger, knowing it would do no good.

"Temari, please let me walk with your group. If I have to deal with them for another minute I'm going to go crazy." Sakura said in a serious voice, her eyes showing that she wasn't messing around.

Temari merely laughed and replied with a simple "Of course you can!". For a good measure, she patted Sakura's back. While the green-eyed medic smiled back at Temari, it was times like this that made her glad she had Temari as a friend.

Sai looked over them with a suspicious look. He did not like how Temari was laughing at something Sakura said, it worried him. What if they betrayed them? What if he fails his mission?

He _never_ failed a mission before and he will _not_ start today or any other day.

"So how is Gaara?" Naruto asked Kankuro. "He's doing great. The village learned to not think of him as a monster and as the kazkage. The person that will protect them all with his life. They've accepted him" Kankuro said with a slight smile, with that he turned to start their journey back to Suna.

"Okay lets move out!" Temari yelled out.

Sakura ran with Temari on the trees, thinking about how funny it is that during the Chuunin exams, they were enimies and now they're friends.

_Life works in weird ways._

Not that Sakura minded, she was quite content with making new friends, she just always wondered what made them change.

"So do you finally have a boyfriend?" Temari asked. Sakura laughed "I'm always so busy, I haven't even thought of dating for a couple years now." Temari didn't know to respond to that, she could only imagine how busy the girl was, being one of the top medical ninja and all.

"How are things with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura teased, trying to keep the conversation alive.

Sakura mentally snickered when she noticed how Temari's face flushed an intresting shade of pink. "How did you know?" Temari asked quietly, trying not to alert the others of what they were talking about.

"It is kind of obvious, you're either in Konoha or he is in Suna and you guys are inseparable. I might've also seen you kissing once or twice." Sakura said offhandedly. "Dammit! We were trying to keep it a secret for a while longer till we figured out how everything was going to work" Temari said. Sakura just nodded understanding what she meant.

"You know probably not alot of people know, since I am the only smart and sane one in my team" Sakura said while Temari just roared with laughter. Naruto, Sai and Yamoto looked up to the two women who now stopped running do to their laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sai asked as he walked up to the pinkinette and blonde. They just stared at him "Nothing Sai, go back to the boys" Sakura told him already feeling annoyed.

Sai was not budging though, much to their irriation. Sakura and Temari stopped laughing and looked at Sai. "Sai it's fine! Now go back, before I send you back!" Sakura said letting a bit of that irriation seep into her voice.

_This kid just doesn't get it does he...?_

Sai moved away and he moved fast, he did not want to get punched again. He was still sore from her punch earlier. "Okay, we will set up camp here before it gets dark!"Temari yelled out so everyone could hear her. Sakura set up her tent with out any trouble.

She noticed everyone else had their tents done, everyone but Naruto. She sighed and walked over to him. "Do you need help Naruto?" Naruto looked up hearing the pinkette talk to him. "Yes please!" He told her with his signature grin.

Once Sakura was done helping the blonde baka with his tent she was sent out to get some fire wood, which she had no problem doing.

_As long as I don't have to deal with Naruto yelling in my ear_

Hearing some spashing in the pond near their camp the kunoichi went to make sure that it wasn't an enemy, seeing as they would be sleeping finally reached it and dropped the little bit of sticks that she had.

_A perfectly sculpted body, black hair, water droplets rolling down abs which lead to-_

Sakura's face went cotton candy colored pink. "I'm sorry!" She called out looking away. Sai was wondering why she was acting like that.

He was only naked?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I do not own Naruto!

_Thoughts._

"Talking."

* * *

Chapter 3

_Oh Kami. Oh my kami. That did not just happen. No way. I did not just think of my team mate in _that _way. Nope, never._

Quickly picking up the sticks then turning away, Sakura shouted back at Sai "If you heard me coming, why in the world didn't you warn me or something of that nature! I prefer to not see my team mates naked!"Sai, however, was extremely confused "Why does it matter if I am naked or not? Like you said, we are teammates, you've seen me naked before? Plus I am only taking a bath, not preforming sexual intercourse."

"Sai! It does not matter that you are taking a bath it just matters that I can see you! And please don't put those images in my head!" Sakura cried out, horrified that the thought of a naked Sai was actually...pleasing? No. _No. _Meanwhile the emotion stunted boy looked down at himself, his body is what others would call 'delicious'- so why was Sakura making argument of this? "I still do not see why that matters."

"I said it doesn't matter! Just- Kami Sai! Have some decency!." _Ha! The day Sai would have some decency is the day Naruto would stop eating ramen._ "I do not want to see you naked!" Sakura called out and started to walk away. _The nerve of him! Has he no shame? _Sakura softly snorted to her self.

_It's Sai, of course he has no shame._

Sakura had just returned to camp when Naruto raced toward her shouting "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her face in his hands and studied her face- making sure to go closer than necessary."Naruto- Naruto! I'm fine, just had a bit of a rough time finding some sticks." Sakura said attempting to push him away. Said blonde boy just leaned in closer to his team mates face "Are you sure that you are alright? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?"

"Baka! I said I'm fine!" Sakura finally yelled at him, having had enough of him being in her personal space. She stayed just about a suitable amount of time to push him away and continued on to her destination.

But of course he just couldn't leave it at that. In fact, he caught up to her quite easily, once again.

"Are you sure? Cause you know I can take care of you." Naruto told her with a suggestive tone in his voice. Sakura stopped and turned to face the blonde boy so she could punch him in the head and finished off with yelling "Don't even think about it!" When Naruto stopped to rub his head, Sakura took that chance to get away from her pervertive friend.

_Honestly Naruto...why do you do this?_

Sakura has known about Naruto's crush on her from day one. _How couldn't I have known! The damn kid yelled it to the world! _She felt bad though, the blonde brat was like an older brother to her.

As the pink hair shinobi approached her tent she noticed Captain Yamoto standing outside. _He's probably going to yell at me for that 'stunt' I pulled_ "We need to talk" Yamoto said coldly. _Yep, he's definitely going to yell at me, ugh, I really don't want to deal with this right now..._

"Let me start my fire then we can talk." Sakura ordered. Yamoto did not say anything but waited, though you could tell he was losing patience fast due to her ordering him around. Sakura, being Sakura, decided to how long she could make him wait before he would blow up.

That plan went straight to the trash as she heard a certain blue eyed menace call out her name. _Naruto, you have the worst timing. And why is everyone trying to talk to me today? I swear it must be a bother-sakura-till-she-snaps day._

Sakura quickly finished her fire and looked behind her to see Yamoto still waiting, this time with a lot less control over his emotions. If you looked close enough you could see his eyebrows were about one centimeter closer than before, showing his annoyance of the situation. "Fine! Lets get this over with" she said to Yamoto. "Naruto, I'll talk to you when I am done with this."

_I shouldn't be so mean to Naruto, even if it's a big portion of his fault that I'm so annoyed. _She flashed him a quick smile to let him know she wasn't annoyed with him despite the fact that she actually was. Naruto walked by the fire and sat down and looked up to see Sakura's quick smile and let a grin settle on his face.

The kunoichi turned to a quite displeased looking Yamoto, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty of being the one to put him in that state. Yamoto decided to be quick to get Sakura to a private place to talk, what with all these interuptions he's seen her have today.

With Yamoto walking toward a shrub and Sakura trailing after with her hands behind her back, trying to look as innocent as possible. She had a feeling it wasn't working though.

"Sakura you could have endangered the village with that stunt!" Yamoto started to yell at her while she was silently applauding her self for having had known this was going to happen. Yamoto could tell she wasn't listening to him and built up his determination to throw her off.

"Do you hate Sai and I that much?"

Sakura was caught off guard with that question. The brown haired male mentally did a happy dance, knowing that he had succeeded on throwing the trained kunoichi off guard.

_He thinks I hate them? They're my team mates._ She could never hate anyone, unless they hurt one of her comrades. There was a brief pause before she looked at Yamoto with a defeat heavy in her eyes. "I don't hate you, I just need a break from you guys." She explained. Now Yamoto was confused, Naruto and Sai he could understand but why him? "What do you mean?" Yamoto asked.

"Well lets start off with Naruto, he's loud, always tries to get me to go on dates, and fights with Sai. Next is Sai, he has no clue on how to be human and its hard to watch and also deal with." she continued on with "Last but not least you- You go along with their shinanigains sometimes or just ignore them." Sakura looked Yamoto in the eyes to show him how serious she was about this next sentence she would say. "I will _never_ hate my team or comardes. No matter what."

She promptly walked back to her tent and was met with Naruto still sitting outside infront of the fire, this time with Sai. _Oh joy._ Sakura turned bright red as an image of a naked, wet, built Sai popped in her head. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled and jumped up to hug her. "Are you alright? Yamoto didn't yell at you did he?!" Sakura looked away to hide her face, Naruto would just start asking her if she was sick again and much to her dismay, demand to 'take care' of her. "No he didn't, but you really should go to sleep. We're going to be moving early in the morning."

Sakura cheeks turned a darker shade of red once Sai smiled at her, even though it was a smile that meant nothing for him, therefore meaning nothing to her. _I see this kid naked, he doesn't care, he smiles. Smiles. Why do I always get the weird ones. _"Naruto, bed. Now. Or I will gladly put you to sleep!" she slipped on a devious smile for effect. The outcome of that smile and sentence had Naruto shouting his goodnights as he was running back to his tent.

_Annnnnd Sai is still here. Why is Sai still here? _

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you've seen male anatomy before, your job calls for it." Sai stated as if she's seen millions of 'Male anatomy'.

"I'm not embarrassed Sai! And don't make it sound like seeing a _penis_ is a normal thing in my day" _he made it sound like I'm a whore, what a jerk_, she huffed. Sakura turned to her gray tent and unzipped it, _home sweet home_. "Goodnight, ugly" Sai said but before Sakura could even turn around to yell at him, the black haired boy was already heading back to his tent.

The pink haired girl sighed as she stepped into her tent and laid down in her sleeping bag. She was staring at the plain tan tent top. _What a day! I want to go back home and avoid them as much as possible_ she thought to herself. _But I really do love them as annoying as they are, they've all helped me in a time of need...well most of the time anyways._

With those thoughts running through her mind, Sakura slowly fell into a tranquil sleep, though making sure to be alert. _You're never truly safe._

Sakura woke up when the sun was rising, it was 4 or so a.m. _Now would be a really good time to take a bath or at least wash myself off._ She knew was that she had a couple hours before anyone else woke up so she quietly grabbed her bag and left her tent. Sakura was making sure not to step on any branches or dried dead leaves as she was walking through the camp, she didn't want a repeat of yesterday- but this time her as the 'victim'.

Once she finally made it past the camp, she started to walk faster and somewhat less careless, and just after a few minutes of walking she came to the pond.

Sakura mind immedatily went back to yesterday when she saw Sai's surprising long- _Don't think about this,_ her cheeks turned a soft hue of pink. _Thinking about stuff like this will soon get me distracted in a fight or something of the sort._ She told her self as she undressed and walked into the pond, the ice cold pond, at 4 a.m, _yeah maybe this wasn't such a good idea, oh well- quick wash down it is!_ But might as well get this over with she thought to herself. Sakura than submerged into to cold pond. As her head came above the water she noticed something move.

Quickly wiping the water out of her eyes and looked in the direction of where she saw the movement and saw nothing. Waiting a few minutes and listening for the smallest sounds, Sakura heard nothing and was building up a sigh to release in a sign of relief. Seconds before she could release the sigh though, she had to rely on her years of training with Tsunade to dodge the kunai aimed at her.

_Thank you Tsunade, _she thought as she watched the sharp object wizz past where her head had just been only moments ago. _But -Really! Now! Out of all the times to attack it had to be now! Focus Sakura, look, hear, smell- feel where the enemy is. _Sakura caught the kunai this time (only inches from her face) and shot it back with a bit more force. She let a smirk rest upon her face once she heard someone cry out in pain.

_CHAA! I STILL GOT IT! EVEN WHEN I'M NAKED! TAKE THAT BAD GUY! _

As another kunai was making it's way toward her, there was the clang of metal hitting metal and the same kunai flew off into a different direction. Sakura quickly turned to where the other kunai had come from and saw Sai standing on the tree. She didn't have enough time to think about covering herself up, as another kunai made itself known, coming straight toward her. _Why doesn't this guy just come out already? Kunai's are getting a bit old._ She caught it, but this time kept it close- you never know when you might need it. _And all of my weapons are on the shore, better to be armed and ready._

Sai jumped off the tree branch and landed next to Sakura, standing on the water. He quite hastily pulled out one of his scrolls and drew three tigers in (literally) three seconds, which were soon running toward the enemy.

Sai reached his hand down "Come, we have to move. It isn't safe here" He told her. Forgetting she was naked, Sakura wasted no time on grabbing his hand. Sai pulled her out of the water and gave her his jonin vest. Sakura looked confused than remembered and quickly grabbed it and covered herself. Though she was stunned by the look Sai gave her, _I've never seen that look before...What does that look translate into? Ugh- this is going to drive me crazy._

Sai liked the way his jacket covered Sakura. The thick green jacket only _just _covered her butt, and she decided (or didn't think it was important) to leave the top unzipped a bit- meaning he got a good view of the top of her breasts.

Sakura saw Sai shake his head and look away from her. _What was that about? _Sai then drew one of his bigger hawks and jumped onto it pulling Sakura up with him. "My bag Sai, it has all my stuff in it." They flew over to her bag, snatched it up, and took off to- _wait- where are we going?_

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked while holding Sai's jacket down from the wind.

The boy decided not to say anything, which was a bad thing to do- considering he was _ignoring_ Sakura. "Sai! Tell me where you're taking me!" Sakura demanded this time. With a small sigh Sai spoke "Calm down, we are going ahead to get to a safer place. I will send a bird warning Yamoto and the rest of the intruders and about us going up ahead since they're after the scroll."

Sakura sighed. Why did it have to be with the guy that has no emotions and doesn't even care that she saw him naked and told her not to be embarrassed. She had to admit Sai had a well built body and was pretty good eye candy. Sakura shook her head of those thoughts as she felt herself starting to blush. "Well can we hurry it up please. I need to get dressed." The pink haired girl half asked, half demanded.

After a couple minutes of flying (though to Sakura it felt like hours) they finally started to descend. Judging from the distance they made, it would at least take a day for the others to catch up. As the bird landed Sai jumped off and started looking around the border of the fire and wind country, while in the mean time his ink bird popped. Sakura just noticed the sand under her feet as she jumped down. _Okay maybe more than a day for the others to catch up._

Sakura looked around for a place to cover herself as she changed, but of course, could not find anything in sight. "Sai, where exaclty am I supposed to change at?" Sai just stopped looking around and focused solely on her. "Just change I won't look at you, ugly". Sakura's eye twitched as she stormed up to Sai and punched him over the head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ugly! And you'd better not look, otherwise you're dead!" Sakura yelled as she walked away. She turned around to make sure he was not looking and he wasn't (he was to busy rubbing his head muttering something about how women were impossible creatures).

Sai dropped his act once Sakura turned back around and watched closely as Sakura took off his jacket. He started to gape as the jacket dropped off her butt. He promptly froze, not being able to take his eyes off of her round globes. He could honestly say he liked how Sakura looked about the right size for him, _Like two pieces of a puzzle...I think that is the saying?_ But she wasn't to big to the point where it would get in the way of her fighting. He also liked how her muscles fit in with her figure making her curves pop out more. Sakura just finshed putting her normal attire on when she heard "Are you done yet, ugly?".

Sakura quickly picked up Sai's coat and chucked it at him. "What did I say about calling me that!" Sakura didn't have the satisfaction to see it actually hit Sai, as he had caught it. "But it's the nickname that I gave you" Sai said as he sat down. The Haruno sighed in frustration and laid down in the sand "You know if you call a women that you will be in deep shit."

"You know you aren't that bad to look at, especially if you have no clothes on. You should walk around naked more, maybe then you will get a boyfr-" Sakura cut off Sai with a punch to the face.

"You _are_ a pervert! Just like Naruto!" Sakura cried out. Sai was just rubbing his already swelling up jaw- which felt like it was broken. Knowing that woman, it probably was. "You can suffer with that broken jaw for a day!" Sakura just confirmed Sai's thoughts with that sentence. Said pinkette went back to laying down crossing her arms over her chest with suspiciously red cheeks. _Stupid Sai. Stupid guy who got us in this situation. Stupid feelings. _The jade eyed girl usually did not like to see her teammates in pain, but this would be an exception.

After an hour of sitting in tense silence, Sakura got up and kneeled by Sai starting to heal his broken jaw. "Sai, do you really think I need a boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Sai just looked at her with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "You do not need one. I just think if you had someone that can make you happy, you would be easier on us" Sai managed to get out. Sakura got depressed knowing that she can not make anyone happy. _After all, who finds a girl who is stronger, possibly smarter, and head-strong cute. No one. Well not a lot of people, and those I do attract are usually weirdos or those I have familial bonds with._

Sakura finished healing Sai's jaw "I'm sorry Sai, I don't think I would be able to make anyone happy" Sakura said as started to cry. Sakura thought about how she treats Naruto and how she felt for Sasuke. She really did feel bad for Naruto, and Sasuke had many, many problems- so many that he ran away to get power from a pervert-snake man. But he did manage to break her heart.

_I do not think I can ever feel that again. _Sai just looked at Sakura not sure of what to do. "You have a nice body. You can definately protect yourself and comrades. You have a personalitly that draws people toward you, you make people happy by just talking to them." Sai told the insecure girl.

_What am I doing? I'm crying. In front of Sai?!_ Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thanks Sai. Anyways! We should probably figure out what we're going to have for dinner and where we're going to stay" Sakura listed off. "I have some of my food and packed my tent before I left to find you" Sai said grabbing his bag. "I'm going to go look for something to start a fire" the only female of the two got up and started looking for leaves or twigs. Sai was already setting up the tent once she had gotten up_. Why was Sai trying to comfort me? _Was_ he trying to comfort me? When I had just broke his jaw. Maybe Sai does have emotions after all. _

Sakura managed to find a few small twigs, along with a few torn leaves in the sand. Once she collected all of the fire material she started to walk back to where they set up camp. She soon stopped though, looking up from the sand to notice the sunsetting. _Sunsets and sunrises are always the best in the wind country. _

Sai looked up and caught Sakura looking at the setting sun. His breath got caught in his throat as he noticed how stunning she looked, the scenery was only adding onto it. He wanted to have this moment for forever. _Draw it. _Of course, it was that simple. Draw it he would. When Sakura moved to turn back Sai had told her to stay the way she was. Sakura complied thinking Sai was changing. "Done" Sai told her. Sakura was confused to see Sai in the same clothes he had been in two minutes earlier.

"I thought you were changing?" she questioned. "No, I was drawing you" Sai said putting his drawing book away. Sakura did not think anything of it, she was used to him always having random bouts of inspiration. The medic-nin put down what she found "That was all I could find. Maybe it will burn enough to warm up the food?" Sakura suggested with a hint of disappointment. Sai choose not to respond and pulled out a little bit of food that he had taken with him, while Sakura started the fire and soon placed the food over it.

"I wonder how you would be as a housewife instead of a shonobi" Sai wondered outloud. Sakura just froze and looked at Sai. "I would never be a housewife. Being a shonobi is everything to me" Sakura said.

Truth be told, she never really thought of being anything else besides being a shiobi. First it was to impress Sasuke, but as time passed, she realized just how much shinobi did for the world. We're the protectors. We're the healers. We're the pillar's that support the lives of civilians.

It was quiet till the food was hot, Sakura lost in her thoughts and Sai staring at Sakura (not that she noticed). "Here you go" Sakura said handing Sai a bowl of soup. Sakura and Sai ate in silence, not sure what to say to each other, this is one of the (maybe) five times they've been alone together. When Sakura finished she got Sai's finished bowl and used a little bit of water to rinse them. _Getting to Suna should be easy from here, with just two people we can just fly on one of Sai's birds._ She handed the bowls back to Sai once she was done. "So sleeping arrangements?" Sakura inquired as Sai put the bowls to the orginial place in his pack.

"We have one tent and one sleeping bag, so we will need to share since it gets cold in the desert" Sai said like it was nothing. "Um, Can we just lay on the ground and unfold the sleeping bag to put on top of us?"

"We could if that is what you want" Sai said as Sakura put out the small fire. When she stepped inside the tent she realized Sai was beginning to change when she walked in. "Sai! At least give me a little warning!" Sakura hissed out to him. "It's my tent so deal with it" was all he said as he continued to take off his shirt.

Sakura quickly shed her skirt, took off her shoes, and unbuckled her kunai pouch, then promptly zipped up the tent. She knelt down next to Sai and unzipped the sleeping bag. It was starting to get cold and fast, Sakura quickly got under the covers. When she looked up she got an eye full of a bare-chested Sai, Sakura started to blush again. _Why does he always do this? _The black eyed boy swiftly got into the covers with Sakura, but chose to leave some distance between them.

_Why does it always get so freezing during the night, but its scorching during the day. I hate it. _It didn't take long for Sakura to start shivering, trying to keep her body warm- she curled into a ball. And of course that did nothing. Feeling the heat radiating off of Sai, Sakura slowly started to scooch closer to toward him. Sai soon felt Sakura shaking so he moved his body into hers and openly winced at how cold Sakura was. "What are you doing?!" Sakura whisper-yelled at him but did not fight him. "I am keeping you warm, now go to sleep" Sai demanded.

Sakura felt how their bodies fit perfectly together and started blushing. _Llike two pieces of a puzzle...I think that is the saying? _When Sakura started to doze off she felt Sai's arm wrap around her waist and pull her in closer to him. The girl was surprised Sai was doing this, but was not surprised by the soft snores she heard coming from him. Sakura left his arm around her waist as she started to drift off into dreamland. For now we'll sleep, was her last thought.


End file.
